Love Can Be Hard
by DannyHound
Summary: Esme saves a young wolf boy named Tristen from dieing. While under the Cullen's care he finds his imprint. A wolf girl who has been adopted by the DeLance family. The question is will her family be together or will their love be ended before it has even started.


_Been in my head for awhile. its in the future when Jake and Nessie have kids. Also Carlise and Esme adopt a another child only he's a wolf who has stopped aging. _

**Bella pov**

I was helping Esme clean up the living room after the Super Bowl party which Emmett and Jake thought was a good idea. Rose tried to talk Emmett out off it but with the wolves backing up Jake we got over ruled. While we cleaned I heard Renesme telling her sons Jackson and Ryan what they had to do for the day. Esme dropped a box and a scream rang out. I turned to her but she wasn't screaming. Ryan and Emmett took off first with Esme, me and Jackson behind them.

"Holy Shit!" Ryan screamed when he saw a white wolf change into a boy middle of a fall.

"Ryan what your mouth." Esme said running over to the boy.

I smelled blood coming from him before I saw it for myself. He was growing pale rapidly as Esme tried to set every broken bone she saw or felt. Finally she sent me with Jackson to find Jake, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle. Jackson went to look for his dad and Carlisle while I went Jasper and Alice. When I returned to where we found the boy.

"How is he?" I asked watching Carlisle help Ryan pick up the boy.

"I won't know till we get him home." Carlisle said walking off with Ryan.

I followed them watching the boy as they moved. When we all reached the house Carlisle layed the boy down on an operation table. Carlisle had hooked the boy up to a heart monitor and trying to give him a blood transfusion. After a few minutes the boys face had regained some of the color it had lost. I heard him take in a deep breathe and then sigh. Esme stayed with the boy for night. I watched from the door way as she hummed a lullaby to boy. She also brush hair out of his face and I think she smiled at him when I walked out of the room. The next morning I walked into the room and saw Esme wasn't sitting next to the boy anymore but Ryan was sitting next to him.

"Ryan what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing grandma. I was just curious to see if I could remember if I've seen him before." Ryan said getting up and leaving.

I watched him walk out of the room just as Esme walked in with a cup of coffee. She smiled at me and sat down in the chair next to the boy. I had forgotten that Carlisle had a few guest coming over today until the door bell rang. I went and let the family of three in. I smiled at the sixteen year old vampire girl. She just rolled her eyes at me and sat down in the living room while waiting on Carlisle to enter the room. I snorted at the girl when Esme came in with the boy hunched over in pain and limping while she was walking.

"Its okay Tristan. Carlisle should be in here." Esme said helping him walk.

The girl got up and ran to the boy now being called Tristan and helped him stand taking him away from Esme. As she went to find Carlisle for the boy. The girls parents growled when she touched the boy because of the fact he was a wolf. Her mom almost slapped her daughter when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hes finally waking up and theres the newest vegan family." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"We have just moved into a large house down towards Port Angales but Angle wanted to come here and meet her cousins. Also she will be attdenting Forks High." The girls father said as Angel sat down with Tristan.

"Yes um we dont usally have injored wolves in out home but we had come across the poor boy in the froest with a gun shot wound." Carlisle said walking out of the room with Angels parents and leaving me, Esme, Angle to watch Tristan.

Angel seemed fasinated with Tristan and set her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. When he groaned she shot up and she blushed at him. He gave a half hearted smile while she tuched a stray hair behind her ear. I saw Tristan freeze for a second and try to bring his face to hers but her mom and dad walked in just as he was about to put his hands in her hair.

Angel Kacy DeLance." Her 'mother' said.

Angel sighed and got up to leave with her parents which made Tristan inhale her scent as she left.

**Tristan pov**

'Damn' I thought as she walked out of the house. She didnt smell like a vampire she smelled like me and that was what made me want her even more. I saw the way the woman called Esme looked at me it was like I was her son and the way she treats me wish I was. I sighed and sat up but grunted and two guys ran to me with vampireic speed. I rolled my eyes and sighed which caused them back off. I was testing how far I could get with the injury. I was able to ditch my gaurds and change to my wolf then run to Port Angales while trying to clear my head.

"Why is it you never listen to us." I heard a screech.

"Because your not my mother." I heard a howl.

I followed the voices and saw a girl sitting outside in the sun while an older woman stood in the shade. The woman walked into the house and I shifted back to human form. I walked to her and whislted then she turned around.

"I never got to interduce myself earlier. I'm Tristan." I said sitting down next to her.

"Angel Kacy. But call me Kacy." She said leaning on me.

I inhaled her scent which had me drunk on her. She looked up at me and I smirked at her. She smiled at me with her head tilted up towards me. I was so close to kissing her but the smell of Esme and her family was in the air. I growled and pulled back from her when I saw a flash of brown hair. I changed and took off again but I felt one of my stiches ripped and blood started to pool out of my wound. I growled out in pain while I changed back into my normal faze. I felt someone catch me and saw it was Esme.

"Don't even think about moving until we get you stiched back up." she said helping me back up.

It took me and her a while to get back to the Cullen house. When I got back Carlisle made me lay down to check my wound and stich me back up. I fell asleep for awhile. When I woke it was dark and no one was around. I sighed and looked for a remote for the tv. When I found it I turned the tv to a music channel and feel back a sleep.


End file.
